Raining Darkness
by Dragonruler345
Summary: <html><head></head>Summary inside. HarryxYoruichi Rated M for future chapters</html>
1. Prologue

Raining Darkness

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. If I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Summary: What if Harry wasn't who everyone thought he was? What if he had been a shinigami captain once and the very first Vizard before Aizen began his experiments? What if he remembered everything? Pairings Harry x Yoruichi. Begins the summer before 3rd year.

Harry sighed as he washed the dishes from breakfast that morning. It was extremely hot this summer. The only thing he was glad about was for the moment his relatives were gone and wouldn't be back till later. Although he really wished that he could use his true power. 'I hate people thinking I'm just some weak kid that gets lucky all the time.' He growled inwardly. A figure that looked like a human but was covered in shadow and had a long cloak covering his features.

"**This was your idea master. But at least part of my power is at your command when you choose to wield it again. But as you already know bankai is still out of your reach for now but you will eventually regain it as well as your other powers." **The figure said standing right behind Harry and looking at him.

"I know that Yamigetsu. I don't know why but I get the feeling that I might need your power soon. Most likely this school year." Harry said turning and looking at the figure. "It's probably a good thing that normal witches and wizards can't see you since Dumbledore no doubt has people watching me." This got a nod from the figure.

"**Master when are you going to do something about that thing attached to your soul?" **Yamigetsu asked looking at Harry seriously.

"If I'm right and I need your powers this year then I'll do it then. After all if I'm right then I think I know what it is." Harry said looking at Yamigetsu who nodded. Harry finished washing the dishes and started on the rest of the chores, which took about two hours. "The Durselys are probly on their way back now we'll continue this discussion later Yamigetsu." Harry said getting a nod from the zanpakuto spirit that disappeared back into Harry's inner world.

True to Harry's prediction the Durselys pulled into the driveway and got out with a rather fat woman this woman was Marge. "Boy get out her and bring in Marge's bags NOW." Harry's uncle Vernon yelled loudly.

Harry sighed but went out and got the bags out of the trunk. He carried them in avoiding the dog. He thought about using a low level Bakudo to pin the dog and leave it there. But then figured that would just cause more problems. 'This life really sucks the only time it's good is when I'm at Hogwarts.' He thought to himself.

*Time skip that night*

Harry was in his room thinking when he heard a loud roar. 'A hollow here? What the hell is going on?' He thought then silently opened his window. 'Thankfully I've regained enough of my power to do this.' With that last thought he jumped out of the window and onto the air using his reiatsu to condense it into a solid platform. He then jumped off in the direction of the Hollow's Reiatsu. He was shocked when he saw an Adjuchas class Hollow. "Well now I'm shocked to see such a powerful Hollow here. I mean the only significant source of Reiatsu around here I'm aware of is my own and I've kept it below the level of a seated officer so what drew you?" He asked looking at the monster.

"_Hahaha you really think your going to get an answer from me shinigami? Your stupider then you look but I'm sure you'll still be delicious." _The Hollow said charging at him.

Harry just sighed and raised his right hand. "Hado 33 Soukatsuio." Harry said launching a ball of blue fire at the hollow's mask head on. The hollow howled in pain. Harry held his right hand out and a katana with a half moon guard appeared in his hand. "Your finished hollow." He said showing up in front of the hollow and cutting its mask in half. The hollow dissolved and Harry turned around just in time to see a Shinigami appear. One who was much younger in his past life. "Well now this is a surprise. How are you Bya-kun?" Harry said smirking at the look of annoyance on the man's face.

"I don't know who you are or how you know my name. But at the moment that's not important. What is important is how you have that and how you knew about the hollow." Byakuya said glaring at Harry.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me Bya-kun. After all it has been 100 years since we've seen each other. Also back then I looked much different." Harry said resting his sword on his shoulder and looking at Byakuya calmly. "My name now is Harry James Potter. But 100 years ago before I was killed my name was, Komari Raizen." Harry said looking at the captain whose eyes widened.

"That's not possible." Byakuya said drawing his sword.

"Don't be dense Bya-kun you can feel my Reiatsu. But if that's not enough proof for you allow me to show you my Shikai." Harry said holding his sword in front his face with his hand on the dull edge of his sword. "Devour the light Yamigetsu." Dark reiatsu then swirled around Harry and his blade. When it died down the sword had changed. It was now a long black and white katana with a circular guard and chain with a crescent moon hanging from the handle. Byakuya's eyes widened at this. "If your still not convinced I could show you my Zanpakuto's special ability." Harry said as black flame enveloped the blade.

Byakuya sheathed his sword knowing he couldn't defeat the former captain. Harry caused the flames to die down and sheathed his sword in the sheath that had appeared out of nowhere. "Lets go somewhere else where we can talk." Byakuya said getting a nod from Harry before using Shunpo. Harry followed him to an abandoned house. "Now then you have some explaining to do." Byakuya said looking at the reincarnation of the former captain.

"While then where do you want me to start Bya-kun?" Harry asked noticing Byakuya's eye twitch at the nickname.

"Why don't you start from when you died how did you die?" Byakuya asked.

Harry sighed then proceeded to tell him about finding out that Aizen was trying to make hybrids of Shinigami and Hollows and how he had confronted him. He told him about his battle and how he had underestimated him. After words Harry leaned back. "Now you know what happened." He said.

Byakuya had a thoughtful expression for a minute. "If what you say is true then this could cause problems. But Aizen hasn't shown himself to be a traitor in anyway at this time anyways." Byakuya said.

A/N: Ok I'm going to end it here. Yes this takes place before the Rukia rescue arc. This is even before Ichigo got his powers. Also Harry's zanpakuto is not related to Engetsu or Zangetsu. He does not have the Getsugatenshou.


	2. Chapter 1 Kisuke Urahara

Raining Darkness

Chapter 1: Kisuke Urahara

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. If I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Summary: What if Harry wasn't who everyone thought he was? What if he had been a shinigami captain once and the very first Vizard before Aizen began his experiments? What if he remembered everything? Pairings Harry x Yoruichi. Begins the summer before 3rd year.

Harry sighed, something he seemed to be doing a lot recently, while sitting in his bedroom. He was thinking about everything that Byakuya had told him about what had happened in the past 100 years. It seemed that Kisuke and Tessai had both been exiled for creating new Vizards and for using a forbidden Kido. The new Vizards part Harry knew was Aizen's doing so he intended to contact Kisuke and see if there was someway he could meet the new Vizards to see how complete their powers were. Something else Byakuya had told him which was that Yoruichi had also left with Urahara. 'Looks like those two are still really good friends maybe more by now.' Harry thought.

"**Master it is still possible that she has feelings for u even after all this time." **Yamigetsu said as he materialized behind Harry. **"But that's not the most important thing at the moment. What matters most at the moment is seeing if we can get in touch with Kisuke somehow. Not only so we can meet the Vizards but so we can deal with that **_**thing**_**." **Yamigetsu said.

Harry nodded before looking back at the manifestation of his zanpakuto. "Yea I know that Yamigetsu. I'm pretty sure Hedwig could find him though it might take her a few days." Harry said before writing a letter and attaching it to Hedwig's leg. He smiled as she flew off with the letter. "Now we wait." He muttered. Yamigetsu nodded before disappearing.

*Urahara Shoten, Karakura Town, Japan*

To say that Kisuke Urahara was shocked to see a snow white owl with a letter come into his shop with a letter tied to its leg would be an understatement. No he was beyond shocked after all who had ever heard of mail by owl? Then again when he had lived in Soul Society they had used Hell Butterflies so after a minute he sighed and took the letter. If the fact that it was delivered by an owl the name of the sender certainly sent him to the brink of a heart attack. He quickly opened the letter.

Kisuke Urahara

I'm sure seeing the name of someone you thought dead is quite a shock. However I can explain. In this lifetime my name is not the one I used. I just did that to get your attention. In this lifetime my name is Harry James Potter. The reason I am writing to you is that I recently had a run in with Byakuya Kuchiki and he filled me in on what's happened. Seeing as how I have no doubts that he would have bragged to you and his captain Aizen is the one who killed me. I heard that he made eight new Vizards. I would like for you to arrange a meeting between them and me so that I can see how well they have mastered their powers a Vizards. As you know I was the very first Vizard so I would like to see if their powers are equal to what mine were and some day will be again or if theirs are below mine. Also yes I do remember my past life obviously I can also summon Yamigetsu at will. Oh and could you please say hi to Yoruichi for me ^_^ I owe you one.

Your Friend,

Harry Potter, AKA, Komari Raizen. Ex-captain of Squad 10

P.S. The address of where I'm living is on the back of this letter. Oh and I need help with another problem explain when I see you Ja ne.

Kisuke sighed, "This is just great. If Yoruichi sees this or even the envelope she'll beat me to with in an inch of my life and demand we go there immediately." He muttered only to see the envelope missing. He looked up and saw a very angry looking dark skinned woman. "N-now Yoruichi-san l-lets be r-rational." He said trying to move away.

"Kisuke you're going to explain the meaning of this immediately." She said glaring holes through him. Kisuke just handed her the letter. After reading it Yoruichi picked Kisuke up and slammed him into a wall. "We're going there this very instant and there won't be any arguing from you. Pack whatever you need now." She said before dropping the ex-captain.

Kisuke sighed before doing that and planning a trip to England. He looked and saw the owl had left. "This will be interesting. I guess I'll try and arrange a meeting between him and the Vizards after we go there and meet the former 10th squad captain." He said to himself.

*Two days later Number 4 Private Drive, Surrey, England*

Harry had to say he was glad all his relatives were out at lunch with his Aunt Marge when there was a knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it and smirked as he saw just who he wanted to see, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. "It's been quite some time since I've seen you two though I'm sure I don't look the way either of you remember seeing me. Yoruichi you're still as beautiful as I remember." Harry said earning a blush on the woman's face. "Anyways first thing I need help is I need you to put me into spirit form so I can take care of something Kisuke. Don't ask just do it please." Harry said.

Kisuke nodded before raising his cane and tapping it to Harry's head pushing his soul out of his body. Kisuke's eyes widened when he saw a chain connected to Harry's body that wrapped around Harry's spirit and connected to some weird creature. "Um do you mind explaining that thing?" Kisuke asked as Harry's zanpakuto appeared in Harry's hand. Kisuke took a moment to examine Harry and saw his spirit form looked like his past life. He had Shoulder length dark blue hair, shocking green eyes with a scar under his right eye, and the regular shinigami apparel with the 10th divisions haori on.

"I'll explain it later Kisuke right now I have to kill it." Harry said severing the chain of fate and causing a massive influx of Reiatsu to surround both Komari and the creature. (From this point on when he's in spirit form or with any shinigami I will refer to him as Komari.) When the Reiatsu died down the creature had turned into a 12' snake like hollow with a broken incomplete mask. Komari blocked its first strike before pushing it back with ease. He then raised his zanpakuto in front of his face and held his hand on the dull side of the blade. "Devour the light Yamigetsu." He said releasing his zanpakuto. He then let black fire cover the blade and swung it at the hollow completely engulfing it in the flames. "Yami En'en." Komari said as the hollow was destroyed. He then resealed and re sheathed his blade. "Hey Kisuke think you can do something about my body so I can go back into it?" He asked getting a nod from the other former captain who started working on his body. When he was done Komari reentered it before leading the other two to his room and locking the door. "Alright then now I'll explain what that thing was and why it was in my body. Just so you know though I'll have to go back 12 years." Komari said. He then explained everything about Voldemort and how he had beat him three times now. When he was finished he was shocked when Yoruichi tackled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I can't believe it's really you. But seeing your zanpakuto and spirit form as well as how well you wielded it I know it is." She said hugging him like if she let go he would disappear.

Kisuke just smirked looking at the two. "Tell me Komari how do you explain your new hair color and the scar under your eye to your relatives?" Kisuke asked smirking as he watched the former captain pale. Yoruichi looked at him and gasped realizing his body had taken on the appearance of his past life. She let him up so he could look in the mirror in his closet.

Komari swore when he saw he had take on the appearance of his past self. He swore again when he saw he also still had the Lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Well this sucks majorly. Hey Kisuke do you think you could do me a favor and take me back to Japan with you. Maybe introduce me to the Vizards so I can test their powers?" He asked.

"Um we could take you back to Japan with us no problem. The only thing there is a problem with is getting in touch with the Vizards. After all they have been in hiding from Soul Society for some time. They seldom have contact with me so I can't really help you find them." Kisuke said apologetically.

"It's fine since my Vizard powers are starting to come back do to Voldemort's soul piece being destroyed my powers might be enough to draw them out. Wonder what they'll think when they see a captain who was supposed to have died before they were ever exiled." Komari smirked. Kisuke had a sweat drop at this while Yoruichi just hugged Komari while smiling especially when he returned the hug.

A/N: Ok there is the end of this chapter. So tell me what you think. Yes I know the scene of him fighting Voldy's soul piece was similar to "When My Memories Return" by Whis but I think it's different enough that I should be able to get by with it. Also I know people are going to complain about the Vizard incident happening 110 years ago so let me clear something up. This is 10 years before Bleach storyline therefore it would have only been 100 years. Finally if Harry seems to powerful there is a reason for it. After all he was a captain level shinigami before Aizen killed him.


End file.
